DokiDokiOoOo Horror Collection
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A collection of ministories in the horror genre with DokiDokiOoOo members!
1. A Haunted Mansion

_As the summary says, these are just some horror mini-stories of some adventures a few guild members have. LETS BEGIN ZE STORIES!_

**_A Haunted Mansion_**

"Where to this time?" KawaiiNeko asked us. It was Halloween again, the time DokiDokiOoOo has their annual "scary-place" trip before trick-or treating with the neighbor guilds, but to be give everyone a chance to impress them with a scary place, they chose a guild member that hasn't done it before or is new to pick where they'd go. To be fair, I'm not new to Doki, I've actually been in it for about six or seven months now, but I haven't chose where to go, since I joined in January.

Much to my surprise, they actually chose me! "Trinket, you haven't chosen our scary place yet. Where do you think we should go?" Kawaii smiled at me. I told them I knew this place called Foe Mansion, with white shadows, weird moans, and scream of a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. Duplo agreed that it sounds even scarier then his choice last year (He picked a forest, like in Slender: The Eight Pages) And so, it was agreed. We were going to go to Foe Mansion.

"I'm lovin' this place already." Dups said as we entered the mansion. It was dark and creepy, and you never knew what was in the shadows or behind you. ArikaYume shivered and held onto me for protection. All four of us jumped when a Victor suddenly leaped out of the shadows in front of us. I quickly swung my Sky Kingdom Battle Staff, cutting off his head, but no blood came gushing out. The fact that he had no blood was scary.

"I-i-if he has n-n-no blood, he-he-he's not human." Kawaii stammered, shaking with fear. Even Dups was looking kind of scared. The only one who wasn't scared was me, and even then, I was kind of suspicious, looking left, then right and shrugging my shoulders when nothing happened, like Dr. Eggman from that Sonic creepypasta (What was it called? Sonic . exe or something? I honestly don't know)

"Come on guys. Think of something that doesn't scare you and let's go." I told them, and went ahead, holding onto Akira's hand so she feels safe.

Kawaii and Dups got scattered all around the mansion, when a Vampanelar started attacking us (Akira was still with me) and I ripped her stomach open with my staff, but like the Victor, there was no blood coming out of her fatal wound, but judging by her eyes (Monsters' eyes are dull when they die) I knew she was dead.

"OK, guys! I killed her! You can come out now!" I shouted. Dups and Kawaii came out of underneath their hiding place and rejoined us.

"Let's go!" I smiled. (My smile was actually fake, I was sort of freaking out)

Everything was OK for a little bit, monsters jumped out at us at unexpected times, still, but things were going well. I suddenly had this weird feeling inside me, so I said I was going out for some fresh air, with Arika trailing behind me. I couldn't breathe for long when I heard screams in the mansion. I grabbed my Battle Staff and went back in, holding Arika's hand with my free hand.

These weird ghost things (I was told they were Specters when we were safe in the guild again) surrounded Kawaii and Dups. This I knew was going to be a bit hard. Luckily Phantom Mages can be Soul Stealers when they have to, so Arika and I (Arika's a Phantom Mage, too) managed to steal the ghost things and save the others.

"I've seen enough! Let's get outta here!" Dups told us, and leaped out the window (Don't worry, he's OK)

"Yeah, guys! Let's get out before we die or something!" Kawaii shouted, so the three of us jumped out of the window, too.

"Last time I'm ever going there." Arika shivered, and I agreed.

We went trick-or-treating with the neighbor guilds, as to get our minds off the Foe Mansion.

"I have so much chocolate!" Arika giggled.

"So much candy corn!" Dups added.

"Lollipops!" Kawaii said.

"I have more bubblegum balls then any other candy." I mentioned, blowing a pink bubble and then popping it. We all laughed and ate some candy.

Even to this day I still remember the Foe Mansion.


	2. Stop the Vampanelar!

_Wow, this is probably the longest oneshot mini-story I've ever written! XD_

_**LaTale: Stop the Vampanelar!**_

**AwesomeTrinket's SOS (Side of Story)**

"Reports of people being killed or seriously wounded have been coming in thick and fast the past few weeks. The only things they have in common is that all the victims have a loss of blood and a smiling heart with fangs and bat wings have been carved onto their stomach by the killer, and the weird thing is that it looked like the drawing was carved by claws, not a knife..." The news reporter said before I switched off the TV.

"Seems like a lot of killers like to come by on Halloween, eh, Arika?" I sighed, looking at ArikaYume, who had put on her fake cat ears and turned into a cat.

"Sure is, meow." She mewed, before hopping onto my bed and watched me do homework (I'm going to high school now that I'm 14 years old and level 143)

After what felt like an eternity, I finally finished my homework. I put my math, english, dictionary (I actually had some words I didn't know so I had to borrow the guild dictionary), ecology studies about plants since I'm an earth Elemental Master, changed into my white nightgown, and went to bed.

"...Trinky, Trinky, wake up!" Arika's voice echoed in my mind, but it couldn't be a dream. It sounded too real. Slowly I opened my eyes and asked, "What is it, Arika?"

"KawaiiNeko! She's missing!" Arika, who had turned back into a human, told me. If you don't know, KawaiiNeko is the leader of DokiDokiOoOo, the guild I'm in, so it's news if she's missing. "What?!" I shouted, leaping out of my bed. I changed into my Maestro set, grabbed my Valkryie staff, and zipped off to Kawaii's apartment to look around.

I tried looking EVERYWHERE in her apartment. She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, or even the secret room that she built. I then checked the bedroom, and saw that she left a window open.

"That's weird. Neko never leaves windows open unless it's hot." I muttered to myself, so something must be up. That's when I remembered about the killer I heard about on the news. I went to tell Arika about what I found and that I'm going to look for who might have kidnapped Neko.

"OK, Trinky. Stay safe while looking for her." Arika told me, and I flew off.

Unfortunately, it was kind of dark, so I ended up slamming into birch trees every now and then when I thought it was Neko, and birch wood is pretty light, so now you know that my night vision sucks. I'm just lucky that this is not Minecraft where monsters come out in the dark. If I'm not careful I could get myself killed, so I slowed down a bit.

"Ouch! Alright, that's the last straw! I'm walking!" I yelled when I flew into an acacia tree (Those things have thorns, you know), so I slowed down and began walking. After an hour, I saw nothing, so I decided to turn around and go back, when I heard a rustling noise behind a tree. I swirled around, looking for someone who could be making that noise. Nothing. Heard the rustling again.

"Whoever is making that noise, come out or I'll make you come out!" I shouted, preparing myself for some spell casting.

"Ah, Trinket, typical you." A voice came from behind the tree as a blonde figure slithered out from behind it, like a predator coming out of its habitat to grab its prey in the quiet environment.

"Oh. My. God." I said and screamed, as I somehow got knocked down. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Duploy's and Arika's voice, and the sound of Arika's Sky Kingdom Battle Staff and Duploy's Psykicker fists pounding on the thing that knocked me down.

"Trinky?" Arika's voice echoed in my mind again. I slowly opened up my eyes, sat up, and looked around. I was in a hospital. My Maestro set had been replaced by a white dress, along with a matching headband and a pair of socks.

Duploy explained to me that I had been knocked down and went unconscious by the killer that's been running around. Luckily, she, yes, the killer is a she, wasn't able to carve her calling card onto me before we heard my scream and came to the rescue by warping there. She flew away but there was no sign of Neko. Luckily, Neko was back when they came to check on her this morning.

"The only thing that matters to me is that Neko's back." I smiled, about to stand up when Arika grabbed my wrists and told me to get back in the hospital bed, since the killer managed to break my leg. I sighed, and slid my legs back on the mattress.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to stay here for a couple of days, Trinket." Duploy told me. I sighed again. Looks like I'm going to inhabit this room for a while. Luckily, they brought my laptop, so I could play a few games while I'm staying here, so I booted up Minecraft and began interacting with things like iron doors, and built a portal to the Nether using some Obsidian. I also had a science project where I had to draw an ecosystem, so I was kept busy while Dups and Arika went to ask other guildies if they saw the killer lately.

**Duploy's SOS (Side of Story)**

Trink had been hurt by that killer female, so we were going to ask some guildies about the killer. We went to talimtumbler and asked about her. What he told us was shocking!

"That killer on the loose is actually Neko. We had a science project about mixing up chemicals, so we began working on it as soon as we got in the guild. We were doing really well about the chemical reactions until my elbow accidentally slammed onto a shelf with test tubes with unknown chemicals in them. One of the test tubes which contained a chemical I call B0A8K1L fell off the shelf.

"Most of it splashed onto the floor, but a couple of drops also fell into the test tube we were working in. I know this because there was an explosion and a fume of some sort poured out of the tube. I ducked under the table before the fumes started coming, but unfortunately, Neko breathed some and went unconscious. I dragged her by the arm under the table so she wouldn't breathe any more.

"That night, however, her body had a strange reaction to the fumes, making her mentally like a Vampanelar, but her body had to adapt to her new mind, so now she's evolved to a diversed human, in the day, she's the KawaiiNeko we all know, but at night, she turns into a creature of destruction, and like all of them, she needed blood, but she stole her blood in a unique way: She knocked her victims defenseless, then she carved her calling card onto their stomachs using claws that only she had, and used her Syringe to suck a lot of blood out of them, using her calling card as an opening for the blood.

"If you could bring her here, I might be able to take her Vampanelar side out, while managing to sustain my promise that she won't be harmed." Looks like we're gonna get that Vampelar or whatever he called her and turn her back to normal.

"Come on, Arika! We've got some Vampire Huntin' to do!" I shouted, heading out the door with Arika trailing behind me.

We prepared a trap that night. I was the bait, just standing around looking innocent, but in the tree next to me, Arika was in it where she stayed hidden as Kitty-Arika. After two hours, Neko-Vampanelar tried to ambush me, but I knew she would do that, so I swirled around, facing her, and I did a backflip, safely getting out of her claws' reach, so Kitty-Akira leapt out of the tree and swung at Neko-Vampanelar, dealing her a strong blow and knocking her defenseless. Our trap worked! Kitty-Akira took off her fake cat ears and turned back into a human, and we tied up Neko-Vampanelar with very strong ropes in case she wakes up.

"OK, talim! We got her!" I shouted, bringing her in. Talim put her on the table he uses to inject and remove things from test subjects, and by typing a few commands into a high-tech computer, he turned on a special light, and once he turned it off, organisms of some sort began forming over Neko-Vampanelar, making it like a huge bubble of water. It splashed away from her in a little bit, and she was KawaiiNeko again.

"Huh? What happened?" Neko quietly asked after opening her eyes and sitting up. We explained what happened to her in a nutshell, when a tourmaline fell out of her pocket. "This thing must contain her Vampanelar form!" Talim said, picking it up, so we HAD to get rid of it somehow! In the end, we decided to throw it in the ocean in Orca Beach, where, hopefully, no one would find it.

All four of us alerted Trinket that Neko is safe and sound and the killer is gone. She was so overjoyed to see Neko that she actually jumped out of the bed, ignoring our warnings to stay in bed, and wrapped Neko in a great big bear hug.

The End


	3. Spooky Village Headphone Music

_OK, so everything about the creepy noises is ACTUALLY real! Except for the whispering part. I heard some noise IRL while playing at midnight with the lights off and headphones on. and thought it was whispering. And there's no ghost. If you don't believe it when I say the noises are real, try it yourself the next time you go to Spooky Village._

**_Spooky Village Headphone Music_**

Spooky Village. Aaaah, the memories in the wonderful game of LaTale. For those who don't know, Spooky Village is this creepy instance dungeon that players in LaTale that are around level 30-90 can visit and kill monsters to level up faster since the XP there at their level is better then anywhere else's. Creepy, dark place in a bright, happy, game, I give it my Kudos. I decided to go revisit those memories and try out being a Knight by making another character, since I had one more free spot for an extra character.

Once she hit level 30, I went to Spooky Village. I also had new headphones, so I decided to put them on as I was waiting to get teleported to Spooky.

Once I got there (With headphones still on) I noticed something odd about the music. It seemed more intense. There was more creepy noises. The creaking door noise was way louder, but even though the creaking door was loud, I heard something really faint in the distance. It sounded like a heartbeat or two. Wondering what was happening, I pressed my hands on my headphones. There was a moaning noise, some whispering, and then I heard someone whisper, "She's here." I saw a ghost after that for a quick second. It had the face of a girl about the age of 18.

I unplugged my headphones, logged onto Trinket and told the guild about the creepy noises and what was happening. No one said anything for two minutes. I again repeated my question. Duplo didn't say anything. He just gave me a link. It was a tinyurl and it was called "SpookyVillageLegend" I typed it into Google Chrome and I found an article on OGPlanet with black background and white text, no pictures. This isn't like the ordinary notification OGPlanet would make. The article said:

"A lot of people have been sending Help Desk Tickets about why they heard so many more creepy noises with headphones on then when they weren't wearing them in Spooky Village, plus seeing ghosts that aren't Miss Gagas. We didn't want to shock you about why this happened, but more and more Help Desk Tickets came and we finally decided to tell you. (Note, this is a long read)

"We were in our office, when we decided to create Spooky Village for players from level 30-90 to get more XP and level up more easily. We posted a notification about this. As we were coding it in, someone broke into our office through the window. He had a gun. Not the foam LaTale guns we used for fun when we were bored and not coding stuff in. It was a real gun. He pointed it onto the heads of [GM]SnowyLove, who was wearing headphones.

"He demanded that they gave him the job that Snowy got or she will die. We told him no and we have a reason why we hired Snowy instead of him and he shot her. We were punished for doing the right thing. He looked up at all of us and said "She's no longer with you. She's here." He pointed to her computer, where she was testing out Spooky Village to make sure there was no glitches. He left.

"The next day, we had hired a new GM to replace SnowyLove. He had brought his headphones with him. He sat down, plugged it in, and went to LaTale to test out Spooky Village. Immediately after he had gone inside Spooky Village, he said, "There are creepy noises in the music while I'm wearing headphones. Plus I saw a ghost in the distance, and it was NOT a Miss Gaga."

"We asked him to list down all these noises. He had listed down: A heartbeat, a moaning noise, the door creaking noise they added much louder, whispering noises, and he also heard someone whisper, "She's here."

"We jumped when we heard him list the last noise, all ten of us. Hoping it was a joke (And the last noise sort of a sick joke), we all plugged in our headphones and went into Spooky. All the noises he had listed was in there, including the ghost. We were surprised when we saw the ghost. It was the face of SnowyLove. We had to take out the noises and the ghost so no one would freak out about it, but we couldn't. Every time we tried, the next time we went in the noises were back and the ghost was there. We even tried deleting Spooky then recoding it and the noises were still there and we saw the ghost. So we just left it.

Please, after this notification don't send any more Help Desk Tickets about the weird noises or the ghost. It will result in getting your account suspended."

If I can't send any more Help Desk Tickets about it, I might as well experiment and see what happens. I mean, what can go wrong? It's not like BEN Drowned will attack me or something if I see what's going on. So I used a special software to analyze the audio of that Spooky Village music. The software kept creating weird images that showed messages, like "Turn it off." and "Stop listening." like when the Lavender Town Syndrome created an Unown (Whatever that is) at the end of the video, but the messages kept on coming through the whole video.

I saved it and uploaded it to YouTube. It was removed in five minutes. Why? I uploaded it again and it was removed once I refreshed the page (About five seconds later) I Googled up why YouTube would do that and none of the reasons was why my video was removed. All it was was just the analyzation of the Spooky Village headphone music with my software. Now it's like Herobrine. I had burned the song onto a CD, named it "SPOOKY" and put it in my box of CDs where I forgot about it.

I never did find out more about the music after that, but sometimes when I play it on Listenonrepeat with my headphones on the whispering changes from "She's here." to things like "Turn it off."...

**Eight Months Later**

I was digging around in my trunk, pretending I was a treasure hunter even though I'm 14 now, when I suddenly found my old radio! It was dusty, but it worked. I thought I'd get a CD and play a little music, so I grabbed my CD box and began taking CDs out, when I stumbled across a CD called "SPOOKY" I had forgotten about the time I tried to figure out about Spooky, so I inserted the CD and listened. It was the music you would hear in Spooky Village, with all the details you would also hear with headphones, except I wasn't wearing any headphones. The whispering changed, once again, to "Turn it off..." but I listened through the whole thing.

Two days later, I came down with a cold and felt horrible. Being that 14-year-old girl who often jumps to conclusions, I thought that it was just an ordinary cold, since I always get sick when the season changes for some reason. Two months later, however, I still had it.

A day ago, I had a nightmare. No, not the nightmare from Nightmare Village (It's like Spooky Village for level 150 players), I mean a real nightmare. I was in a dark room, no furniture, nothing, and I couldn't move. I heard someone whisper, "You didn't turn it off...this is what you get..." I woke up after that, wondering what had even happened.

Don't ever try to decode the Spooky Village music, please, or you'll suffer the same fate as me. Whatever happens after this, it won't be very pretty. I feel like crap so I won't be writing anymore for a while. I'll start writing when I feel better.


End file.
